The music ghost
by lynnferentinos
Summary: This is a story about ghost hunters that went to a sleepover with Big time rush that was being taken place in New York City. The Summary is not that good. But you will see what is about when you read the story. Will because I wrote this long time ago and I forgot what it was about sorry.


The music ghost

One day Felicia was surfing the web looking at her favorite website which was bigtimerusht.v .com This was her favorite website when she got on it. She read that Big time rush is have a sleepover in New York city. Felicia wanted to go so bad so she asked her parents if she can go and they said yes. She invited her best friends Lesley and Brittney to join her on the fun. Their parents said yes to.

The next morning right before she was about to go Lesley and Britteny walked in.

" Hey guys are ready to go to the city and meet Big time rush" Asked Felicia

" Oh Yes I can not wait to meet Kendall" Said Britteny.

" I just can't wait to get to all the shopping there said Lesley " Lesley you know that we are just going to spent the night there isn't going to be any time for shopping" said Felicia

" Will it is New York we will have to do shopping sometime

" Hope that there will not be any ghost there that we will have to deal with over there. You see Felicia and her friends happen to be ghost hunters and they are amazing at it.

" So are you girls ready to for the amazing sleepover asked Felicia's dad.

" Yes daddy we are ready to go" said Felicia

" Oh Felicia I almost forgot SAIGE come here you are going to the sleepover with Felicia and her friends. " Felicia I need you to watch saige for me. She has been a really bad girl so I want you to show her what a great time really is because she really needs some happiness in her life.

Sure daddy I would love to watch after Saige" Felicia

" Felicia make sure that she does not leave your sight" asked her dad

" Oh don't worry daddy she is going to be fine and saige you are going to have a great time I will make sure that you have a wonderful time but stay away from James okay" said Felicia

" Oh Thank you Flee you are the sister in the whole wide world I wish I can be like you" said Saige

" I know everyone does. now come on we have a sleep over to get to said Felicia. Turning to her friends

Everyone got in the car and they drive to the city they all made it to the building and they are Big Time Rush greeting the fans at the front door"

" Okay girls you all have a great time" Said Felicia's dad

" Thank you daddy" said Felicia as she kissed her dad on the check and he said " Felicia make sure that you keep a eye out for your sister" Said Daddy

" Don't worry daddy me and saige are going to have a great time together right Saige

" I hope so that we will have fun but no ghost hunting Felicia" said Saige

" Oh come on saige lets go and have some fun said Felicia

Felicia and her friends walked up to the front enternce and they greeted Big Time Rush

" Hello thank you for coming oh wait I know you" Said James when he spotted Felicia.

You were that beautiful girl that give those amazing animal reports" said James

" Oh it was no problem but I am not doing animal reports anymore I make books now" Said Felicia

" Ohh books I like books maybe you can make a book for me and my friends because we have worked with so many animals on our show and do not know how to work with them and with you . It will be awesome." Said James

It is a good thing that Felicia did not tell James about that she is also a ghost hunter to,

Then the other guys notice Felicia and they remembered her to and then Felicia made them meet her friends and her sister. "Everyone this is Big time rush, and you guys these are my friends Brittney and Lesley and this is my sister Saige.

" Aww Hi Saige you look amazing today said Kendall

" Thank you" Said Saige

You totally have a totally amazing sister we wish that we can be just like her, She's targeted, smart and also hot how can we be just like your sister" asked Big time rush

" I don't know how she is but she is amazing" said Saige

" will we hope all of you lovely ladies have a wonderful time tonight said Kendall

" Oh we know that we are going to have a good time are we girls said Felicia

Looking at them.

" Oh we are totally going to have a really good time said all of the girls at the same time.


End file.
